Prom Night
by Pirateofthenight
Summary: Really I would never understand how it was I let them talk me into this. How I let them stuff my in a dress, do my hair and put make-up on me, never will I understand. Prom, or as I was liking to call it, torture." Prom night for the Cullen gang. AH


**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS…THE IDEA IS ANOTHER STORY… **

_A/N: SO this really just turned into more then it should have been. I was actually just really frustrated at my prom, so being the geek I am my mind wandered to story ideas and I came up with this and typed it out onto my phone to type and fix later. Yeah I know who does that at PROM?? So the characters are a bit OOC in my opinion but then again I'm a harsh critic. _

Really I would never understand how it was I let them talk me into this. How I let them stuff my in a dress, do my hair and put make-up on me, never will I understand. Prom, or as I was liking to call it, torture. Okay so if I was being totally honest I was having a bit of fun, but mainly it was just painful, physically and emotionally. They all danced happily with their other halves and here I was the third wheel, again. I sighed as I watched _him_ dance with all of the girls in our class, each one prettier then me. He unlike me was having the time of his life, like your supposed to at prom. And also unlike me he looked to die for in his tux while I looked stupid in my dress. He was dancing with some girl smiling that damned crooked smile that made me weak at the knees and my heart feel like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"Bella! Come dance with me." Mike was already pulling me towards the dance floor leaving no room for argument.

"Really I can't dance Mike. Trust me I can't." I said loudly to try to be heard over the music.

"Yes you can I saw you dance with Alice and Rose. Here I'll teach you."

I smiled at the memory of dancing with them that had been fun, this would not be. I jumped as I felt his hands at my hips. "Turn around." He pulled me closer to him, closer then I was comfortable with, and swayed my hips to the music. "See your dancing."

I blushed and laughed at him, ok so maybe it was ok. Mike was my friend, then he pulled me closer to him, so that my back was touching him. I blushed deeper, "I'm going to get a drink." I stammered. There was no way I was going to do that, Jessica would stab me, and Mike was my friend, a very confused friend but a friend none the less. I stumbled my way over to the table. Instead of gracefully sitting I tripped on the hem of the dress and fell into the chair. It was 10:45 only fifteen minutes left before Alice would allow me to leave and go back to her house. For lucky me, another party. Everyone was having a great time, everyone but me. No I spent my time dreaming about my best friend in ways a friend should not think of another friend. It was stupid we were graduating in six weeks and I couldn't tell him I had loved him since freshman year. I sighed and looked back up to finish my staring, my brown eyes were met with a pair of brilliant green ones. "Oh."

He chuckled, "You okay there Bells?"

My heart was pounding out of my chest from his closeness, "Um, yeah just resting." I managed to stutter out.

"Wanna get out of here?" he smiled that damn smile and grabbed my hand.

I nodded and stood up. He pulled me through the people to the back doors and onto the golf course. "Edward, no. We'll get into trouble!"

He just laughed, "Come on live a little, it's prom!" He laced his fingers through mine.

I blushed and looked down to my feet, which still were in the death traps called heels Rose and Alice had put me in. I pulled them off and set them on the floor. "Ok."

I felt his hand pull my chin up to look at him, no matter how hard I tried it my face got redder. I probably looked like a tomato now. "See that wasn't hard come on." He led me down the hill and onto the grass.

I laughed at his face, the smile he wore looked like it would hurt if it got any bigger. "So what's out here anyway?"

He looked up and sped up a little bit, "A pond."

"What?" I started to say before tripping over my own feet. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the fall that didn't come. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Edward holding me. "Thank you." I whispered.

He pulled me up but still held me close, hey I wasn't going to complain, "That's what I'm here for Bella." He stared at me for a while longer, no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't look away. "Um come on we're almost there." He picked me up and carried me.

"Edward I'm perfectly capable of walking myself."

He laughed, "I disagree, besides I like having you in my arms." He smiled.

I blushed deeply, "I-"

"We're here." He carefully set me onto my feet and stared at me. "Bella I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah." I heard the DJ announce the last song of the night.

Edward smiled, "I haven't gotten a dance with the beautiful Bella tonight. " HE pulled me close to him and put his hand on my waist. I put mine on his shoulders.

"You know I can't dance." I whispered looking down.

His hand left my waist and pulled my face up to look at him again, "It's all in the leading." After that he spun me in a circle.

I was laughing so hard it took a moment to realize he had stopped moving and was watching me. I bit my lip and looked up at him. Slowly, he leaned down towards me and pressed his lips to mine. I froze in shock.

"I'm sorry, I just. Crap. I mean." He paused to take a breath. "Bella I-"

I quickly stood up on my toes and kissed him with all I had in me, kissed him with all of the passion pent up from over the years.

He pulled away from me after a moment and smiled, "Bella I love you." He said, just as the DJ announced the end of Prom 2009.


End file.
